


Случайные поцелуи и не очень

by SilenaYa



Category: Sherlock (BBC), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5+1, AU, Fluff, M/M, Romance, kiss
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenaYa/pseuds/SilenaYa
Summary: 5 раз, когда их губы случайно соприкоснулись... и после - уже с обоюдного согласия.





	1. Один, два, три...

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке Little_Unicorn "Случайные, но такие удачные поцелуи" <https://ficbook.net/requests/372088>  
> 

       **Один**  
        
      Первый раз это случилось в машине.  
        
      Была зима, и на улице уже порядком похолодало, потому, сев в кеб после долгого пребывания возле трупа, найденного в подворотне, Джон с Шерлоком не спешили отодвинуться друг от друга. Пусть это и не помогало согреться, но так казалось теплее. Просто психологически.  
        
      Настроение у обоих было приподнятым — в кои-то веки дело, на которое их позвали, оказалось стоящим и Шерлок прям светился от счастья, а Джон… А что Джон? Ему всегда нравилось наблюдать за детективом, когда тот занят очередной загадкой. Вон, даже сейчас Шерлок закрыл свои горящие азартом глаза, сложил руки домиком и ушёл в Чертоги. Ни минуты без дела.   
        
      Джон улыбнулся.  
        
      Доктор Уотсон не раз уже благодарил судьбу, что она свела его с этим гениальным человеком, что позволила быть рядом, оберегать и защищать его. И часто — от него же самого. Шерлок был натурой увлекающейся и почти всегда плевал на последствия своих действий, что приводило к опасным ситуациям вроде той, что случилась совсем недавно: выпрыгнуть из окна, чтоб поймать преступника, было вполне в духе Шерлока Холмса. И пусть преступник всё равно скрылся, а сам детектив потом ещё долго хромал. Ничему его жизнь не научила. Точнее, не хотел он учиться, и всё тут. Джон порой даже задумывался, как Шерлок умудрился не свернуть свою буйну голову до их встречи. Но теперь-то есть кому о нём позаботиться!  
        
      Задумавшись, Джон совсем не обратил внимания, что они оказались на какой-то уж больно узкой и грязной улочке с плохим дорожным покрытием и старыми, потрёпанными домами, давно требующими если не сноса, то хотя бы реставрации. Место было неприятное, но именно здесь, видимо, как полагал Шерлок, и скрывался преступник.  
        
      Дорога становилась всё хуже, начало трясти… И вот на одной особо глубокой выбоине тряхануло так, что Джон не удержался. Погрузившись в свои мысли, он не смог вовремя среагировать и потерял равновесие. Хорошо так потерял…  
        
      — Осторожно, — вдруг выдохнул Шерлок, возвращаясь из своего мысленного путешествия в реальность. Только благодаря мгновенной реакции он смог поймать Джона, предотвратив падение. Детектив схватил друга за плечи, но тот по инерции ещё немного подался вперёд, выставив перед собой руки, его голова качнулась, и… неожиданно для обоих их губы соприкоснулись. Нет, не так. Они просто впечатались друг в друга.  
        
      Оба замерли, осмысливая происходящее.   
        
      Под ладонями Джона бился пульс Шерлока, набирая обороты. Боже.  
        
      Джон боялся пошевелиться. Губы жгло от прикосновения, неожиданно стало жарко, кровь бросилась в лицо. Шерлок. Это его губы. Такие мягкие, такие горячие… Судорожно втянув воздух носом, он вдруг ощутил аромат кофе (перед местом преступления посещали ресторан, где в детектива удалось влить хотя бы кружечку), дорогого парфюма, самого Шерлока. Шерлока… Боже!..  
        
      Но тут Шерлок пришёл в себя. Слегка отстранив Джона и смотря на него какими-то лихорадочно блестящими глазами, он хрипло осведомился:  
        
      — Всё в порядке?   
      — В полном, — так же хрипло ответил Джон и привычно облизал губы. Тут же во рту появился привкус ванили, кофеина и ещё чего-то, что Джон не смог идентифицировать. Вкус губ Шерлока… Сердце пропустило удар и забилось сильнее.   
      — Хорошо, — уже нормальным голосом произнёс детектив.  
        
      Задумчиво посмотрев на Джона, Шерлок прикусил губу, после чего снова ушёл в Чертоги, сложив ладони и прикасаясь указательными пальцами к губам. Его руки слегка подрагивали, но вряд ли Джон сейчас обратил бы на это внимание.  
        
      Конечно, Шерлок отыскал логово бандита. Правда, самого его там не оказалось, но детектив всё равно был доволен: нашлось множество улик и он узнал, где тот остановится в следующий раз. Оставалось только позвонить Лестрейду…  
        
      По пути домой Шерлок был задумчивей обычного, да и Джон чувствовал себя неловко. Никак не выходил из головы случай в кебе. Стоило подумать о произошедшем, как губы снова начинали гореть, а сердцебиение — зашкаливать. Случайный поцелуй ощущался Джоном как самый лучший подарок и одновременно жуткое проклятие. Теперь станет в разы труднее сдерживаться, ведь он уже давно любил своего невероятного соседа…  
        
      Они не разговаривали о случившемся. Даже не упоминали. Никогда.  
        
       **Два**  
        
      Следующий раз это произошло ещё более неожиданно.   
        
      Нет, скорее глупо. Так глупо, что они потом ещё долго посмеивались, стоило только их взглядам встретиться. Смех был нервный, но от этого почему-то становилось ещё веселее.  
        
      Было скользко.   
        
      Машины ездили медленно, пешеходы передвигались со скоростью улиток, не желая распластаться на асфальте и уж тем более повредить себе что-нибудь. И только Шерлок Холмс носился, как всегда. Джону было некуда деваться, и он тоже старался не отставать, молясь всем святым, чтоб не упасть самому и успеть поддержать друга, если тот потеряет равновесие. А ещё лучше, чтоб вся эта сегодняшняя беготня подошла к концу и они наконец-то оказались дома, в тепле и уюте.  
        
      Хотелось горячего чаю, завернуться в плед, упасть перед телевизором на диван, смотря одну из довольно глупых, хоть и смешных телепередач, и чтоб Шерлок сидел рядом и комментировал всё, что происходит на экране…  
        
      Жаль, что это были только мечты.  
        
      Шерлок снова куда-то понёсся сломя голову, и Джон выкинул все лишние мысли. Не время. Надо сконцентрироваться на происходящем в реальности, а не витать в облаках.   
        
      Детектив уже скрылся в одной из подворотен, когда Джон смог добраться до поворота и найти глазами стройную фигуру, всё быстрее удаляющуюся от него. Шерлок снова забыл о присутствии Джона… Вздохнув, доктор постарался догнать длинноногого детектива, но это было трудно. Особенно в обуви, что норовила при каждом шаге заставить Джона грохнуться наземь.   
        
      Джон так разогнался, что почти врезался в Шерлока, когда тот вдруг неожиданно затормозил и, резко обернувшись, недовольно произнёс:  
      — Где тебя носит? Мы так всё веселье пропус…  
        
      И тут Джон, стараясь притормозить, чтоб не сбить с ног образовавшееся неожиданно препятствие в виде детектива, всё-таки поскользнулся. Он охнул, взмахнул руками и, чтоб таки не упасть, постарался ухватиться за то, что было к нему ближе всего. К несчастью Шерлока, ближе всего был он, потому Джон и вцепился в Шерлока мёртвой хваткой. И ладно бы только в пальто, плечи или даже руки детектива, всё могло бы закончиться нормально, потому что Шерлок быстро сориентировался бы и сам поддержал друга.   
        
      Да, всё могло закончиться хорошо, если бы Джон не промахнулся и не вцепился рукой в шарф Шерлока (угу, в его знаменитый синий шарф) и, пытаясь удержаться, не дёрнул его на себя… Нет, они не упали — в это время кое-как друзьям удалось уже восстановить равновесие, и Джон дёрнул за шарф скорее по инерции, чем нуждаясь в поддержке. Просто чтоб окончательно утвердиться на ногах…  
        
      Шерлок не был готов к такому повороту и непроизвольно склонился над Джоном, вынудившим его к этому своим экстравагантным поступком, и… Их губы снова встретились.  
        
      Глаза Шерлока удивлённо распахнулись, словно он не мог поверить в случившееся. Он весь замер и, кажется, даже дышать перестал. Правда, некому было оценить реакцию Шерлока, потому что Джон был в схожем состоянии.  
        
      Нет, это какая-то насмешка судьбы. Уже второй раз!  
        
      В этот раз губы были прохладные, немного обветренные у Джона из-за привычки постоянно их облизывать и слишком мягкие у Шерлока, словно губы ребёнка… Правда, оценить это по достоинству Джон не смог — не хватило времени, потому что Шерлок наконец-то отмер, осторожно выпрямился, всё ещё поддерживая доктора, чтоб тот снова не потерял равновесие, и, резко развернувшись, уже побежал туда, где, по его словам, скоро должен был появиться серийный маньяк, выискивающий своих жертв на самых дешёвых дискотеках по всему городу. Какая связь была между дискотеками и почему Шерлок был уверен, что в этот раз именно эту посетит преступник, Джон так и не понял…  
        
       **Три**  
        
      В третий раз судьба их столкнула на месте преступления.   
        
      Шерлок только что обезвредил преступника и теперь сидел перед Джоном, выражая недовольство всем и всеми, чем сильно затруднял доктору его работу. Во время небольшой стычки детективу пару раз попало по лицу, и Джон решительно заявил, что они с места не сдвинутся, пока он не обработает все царапины, синяки и ссадины, что получил сегодня Шерлок.   
        
      Тот побрыкался, пошипел, но всё-таки позволил себя уговорить, потому и сидел сейчас, недовольно кривясь и театрально закатывая глаза, пока Джон осторожно дезинфицировал порезы.  
        
      За этой почти что семейной сценой наблюдала вся команда Лестрейда. Хорошо, правда, воздерживаясь от привычных шуточек, потому что иначе Джон не знал, что бы сейчас сделал. Он и так недавно пережил стресс, и если бы…  
        
      — Джон, Шерлок, хорошо сработали. Джон, наша пятничная попойка в силе? — подошёл к паре друзей инспектор и по-дружески хлопнул Джона по плечу.   
        
      Увы, Джон стоял неудобно, наклонясь над лицом детектива, и это дружеское касание заставило его слегка покачнуться, что привело к непредсказуемым последствиям. Снова его губы оказались на губах Шерлока, что заставило обоих испытать чувство дежавю, а сердца — забиться чаще…  
        
      Нет, ну что такое, в самом-то деле?!  
        
      На какое-то время в комнате повисла гробовая тишина. Салли издала звук, словно чем-то поперхнулась, после чего послышались то тут, то там какие-то истеричные смешки.  
        
      — Упс, простите, не рассчитал, — кажется, Лестрейд действительно смутился.  
      — Ничего, Грег, — вздохнул Джон, а про себя подумал: "Не впервой", но вовремя прикусил язык. Зато Шерлок, похоже, лишился дара речи, что Джону сейчас было только на руку. — Да, всё в силе.  
        
      — Всё, гений, я закончил, — обработав последнюю ссадину, выпрямился доктор. — Если всё сделал, что хотел, может, отправимся домой?  
        
      Шерлок на это только кивнул и, быстро вскочив, вылетел из квартиры.  
        
      — Эк его разобрало, — хмыкнула Салли вдогонку.  
      — Как бы не был этот поцелуй у него первым, — съехидничал Андерсон из своего угла.  
        
      — Не волнуйтесь, не был, — посмотрев тяжёлым взглядом сначала на эксперта, потом на Донован, отчеканил Джон и тоже покинул квартиру. Совсем не хотелось слушать шуточки этой парочки, да и Шерлок его ждал. Скорее всего.  
        
      Шерлок обнаружился возле входа. Он стоял, подняв воротник, ссутулившись, и напоминал взъерошенного воробья. Щёки детектива окрашивал лёгкий румянец, глаза как-то неестественно сильно блестели… уж не лихорадка ли?   
        
      — Домой? — спросил Джон, с тревогой посматривая на друга, которого, кажется, в этот раз ситуация выбила из колеи.  
      — Домой, — кивнул тот и пошёл ловить машину.  
        
      Только в кебе Шерлок стал похож сам на себя, и Джон облегчённо выдохнул. Его самого эта ситуация смутила, но, видимо, не так сильно, как Шерлока. "Привык уже, что ли?" — иронично подумал Джон, отлично понимая, что лукавит. К такому невозможно привыкнуть. К тому же, каждый поцелуй хоть и смущал, тревожил, заставлял нервничать, но также дарил незабываемые ощущения. "Пусть хоть так, но ощутить вкус любимых губ…" — горько думал Джон, посматривая на Шерлока, но не решаясь с ним заговорить.


	2. Четыре, пять... и опять

       **Четыре**  
        
      — Шерлок, не смей. Слышишь? Не смей оттуда прыгать, тебе говорю! — голос Джона дрожал от испытываемого им напряжения. — Лучше воспользуйся лестницей. И ничего, что потом придётся всё здание обойти, не развалишься. Или, если хочешь, сам у лестницы встретишь, мне не сложно прогуляться. Только, пожалуйста. Не рискуй. Не смей. Не надо лишний раз испытывать судьбу. Шерлок, не надо.  
        
      Детектив стоял на крыше и всем своим видом выражал своё любимое "Ску-у-учно!". Хорошо, что крыша принадлежала какому-то невысокому строению: то ли хозяйственному зданию, то ли гаражу, и была не выше уровня второго этажа. Опасно, но не смертельно.  
        
      По крайней мере, Джон надеялся, что так, когда понял, что задумал Шерлок. А отговорить детектива от задуманного было почти нереально. Но Джон пытался. Действительно пытался это сделать.  
        
      По выражению лица Шерлока было понятно, что залезал он на крышу зря и теперь хоть как-то хочет развеять скуку, что почти каждый день не давала спокойно жить, и разочарование, постигшее его. И прыгнуть — это ещё не самый страшный вариант, который бы мог придумать Шерлок. Или он прыжком хотел подтвердить какую-нибудь из своих сумасшедших теорий? Такая версия тоже имела право на существование, и если именно она была верна, то, увы, отговорить детектива не представлялось возможным. Только смягчить падение или вылечить полученные от удара о землю травмы.   
        
      Вот Шерлок подошёл к самому краю, остановился на пару секунд, прищурился и… оттолкнулся ногами. Слишком безбашенный, слишком сумасшедший, слишком не от мира сего.  
        
      У Джона всё похолодело внутри. Он дёрнулся вперёд, стараясь помочь, поймать, удержать, не дать умереть, чего боялся больше всего на свете. Перед глазами промелькнули все его познания по травмам, полученным вследствие падения с высоты, что, конечно, не добавляло оптимизма… Джон уже думал, что не получится, что Шерлок по крайней мере переломает себе все ноги и сам же потом ныть будет, лежа в больнице, а уж если впоследствии не сможет ходить…  
        
      Но… он успел.   
        
      Непонятно как, но Шерлок после падения оказался лежащим на Джоне. Джоне, который загнанно дышал… прямо в рот Шерлоку.   
        
      Боже. Снова! Невероятно.  
        
      В каком-то диком трансе, думая только о том, что Шерлок мог покалечиться, мог умереть, что они вообще постоянно ходят по лезвию бритвы, Джон нервно начал облизывать свои губы и только на середине действия понял, что что-то не так.  
        
      Конечно, не так…  
        
      Губы Шерлока на его губах. Язык, касающийся таких мягких губ друга. Шерлок, дрожащий, с закрытыми глазами… Джону вдруг почудилось, что Шерлок вот-вот приоткроет свой рот и поцелуй станет настоящим, волнующим. Незабываемым.  
        
      Но мгновение прошло, и наваждение рассеялось.  
        
      Джон сглотнул, резко выдохнул, и Шерлок соскочил с него, словно обжегшись. По тому, как двигался детектив, можно было сказать, что травм, опасных для жизни, он не получил. Если только парочка ушибов и найдётся… А вот у Джона точно будет синяк. Большой и болезненный. И, скорее всего, не один. Чёрт!  
        
      — Шерлок, как это называется? — сквозь зубы прошипел Джон, аккуратно вставая. Некогда было анализировать ощущения. От злости на Шерлока даже говорить нормально он был не в состоянии. — Ты. Прыгнул.  
      — Ну да, прыгнул. И не надо было меня ловить, — раздражённо отозвался детектив, отряхивая пальто. — Если честно, то ты запорол мне эксперимент. В деле, где близнецы…  
        
      — Нет, Шерлок, — совсем невежливо перебил друга Джон, которому сейчас было без разницы, что там с близнецами и их делом. Джону сейчас вообще было наплевать на весь мир, кроме стоящего перед ним идиота, рисковавшего жизнью и здоровьем ради какой-то там теории. Знаний, которые могли и не пригодиться… — Нет. Ты. Прыгнул. С крыши. И я должен был смотреть? Просто стоять и ничего не делать?   
        
      — Ну да… — всё ещё раздражённо отозвался детектив. — Я бы…  
      — Шерлок, ты помнишь, я врач, вообще-то. Хороший врач. И я должен был стоять и смотреть?  
      — Да боже мой, Джон, здесь совсем невысоко! — закатил глаза Шерлок. — И я…  
      — Этой высоты вполне хватит, чтоб свернуть себе шею! — вдруг рявкнул Джон, сжав кулаки. Злость кипела внутри и никак не хотела проходить. Шерлок. Он ничего не понимает. Он же… он…  
        
      Кажется, только сейчас до детектива дошло, что в этот раз Джон рассердился сильнее обычного. Что, кажется, он переборщил, а раз так, то помириться будет сложнее… Что он сделал не так?  
        
      — Джон… — произнёс Шерлок тихо и немного растерянно, без того раздражения, что ещё пару секунд назад было в его голосе.  
        
      Лицо Джона стало каким-то отчаянным. Он закрыл глаза, пару раз глубоко вздохнул, развернулся по-военному чётко и, печатая шаг, пошёл прочь от несносного гения. Его всего трясло. Надо было успокоиться.   
        
      Ни этим вечером, ни следующим Шерлоку так и не удалось загладить свою вину. Понадобилось две недели, чтоб Джон оттаял, но даже по прошествии этого времени их отношения с Шерлоком не стали прежними, и отнюдь не по вине доктора…  
        
       **Пять… и опять**  
        
      После последнего случайного поцелуя и случившейся тогда же ссоры они ещё долго не решались приблизиться друг к другу. Шерлок словно наконец-то осознал, что такое личное пространство, а Джон был ещё слишком сердит, чтоб попытаться хоть что-то исправить. И пусть соприкосновение губ было случайностью, как и все, что происходили раньше, именно этот раз почему-то так сильно отразился на их отношениях.   
        
      Они продолжили жить, как обычные соседи, и делать вид, что ничего не произошло. Ну, насколько Шерлок мог быть обычным, конечно, играя ночью на скрипке и паля по стенам.   
        
      Больше не было прикосновений и случайных поцелуев. И Джон вдруг с удивлением понял, что начинает скучать по ним и с их отсутствием приходится мириться. А что делать? Не заявишь же Шерлоку, мол, коснись меня, а самому действовать принципы не позволяли. Хотя нет, чего себя обманывать, Джон просто боялся. Боялся, что после такого Шерлок ещё больше отстранится и замкнётся в себе. Этого не хотелось. Вот и оставалось только скучать…  
        
      Пока однажды всё не изменилось.   
        
      Джон сидел в кресле и, как обычно, листал криминальную хронику. Ноутбук и Интернет давали возможность расположиться с комфортом, потому Джон был полностью погружён в чтение… Вдруг из-за плеча донеслось нетерпеливое: "Подожди, это может быть интересно…" — и Джон вздрогнул от неожиданности: он совсем не слышал, как Шерлок подошёл, да к тому же его дыхание теперь опаляло шею Джона… Это было почти невыносимо, и он непроизвольно дернулся. Видимо, ноутбук тоже, потому что Шерлок недовольно фыркнул, до сих пор что-то разглядывая через плечо своего блогера. Табун мурашек пробежал по спине Джона. Шерлок был слишком близко. Друг снова забыл о личном пространстве. Это одновременно и радовало, и напрягало. Но всё равно Джон обернулся: он слишком долго не видел Шерлока так близко, он соскучился, он жутко, до ужаса скучал.  
        
      — Шерлок, что… — и тут слова замерли на губах, потому что Шерлок оказался не просто близко, он был чертовски близко. Так близко, что губы Джона при повороте коснулись уголка губ детектива.   
        
      Это был самый целомудренный из всех происходивших с ними случайных почти поцелуев, но почему-то именно он показался самым интимным. Сердце стало отплясывать мамбу. Дыхание сбилось. Джон набрал воздуха в грудь, чтоб продолжить свою речь, словно ничего и не произошло, но тут заметил странную реакцию друга.  
        
      Шерлок вдруг побледнел, отступил на пару шагов, споткнулся и даже чуть не упал, только в последний момент удержавшись на ногах.  
      — Прости, — неразборчиво пробормотал он, снова начиная пятиться, — прости, прости, прости…  
      Кажется, Шерлок был не в себе, и это сильно обеспокоило Джона.  
        
      — Шерлок, всё нормально, — как можно ровней произнёс он, поднимаясь с кресла и ставя ноутбук на стол. Джон старался казаться спокойным, хотя какое тут могло быть спокойствие? Он и сам был на волоске от того, чтоб сорваться. — Шерлок?  
        
      Шерлок продолжал пятиться, как загнанный в угол зверь, и это было нехорошо. Джон испугался, что тот снова споткнётся и всё-таки не удержится, упадёт. Джон не знал, как ему поступить. Нахмурившись, он шагнул вперёд и снова замер, неуверенный, что дальше делать.   
        
      С Шерлоком ни в чём нельзя быть уверенным. Любые предположения могут оказаться неправильными.  
        
      Неожиданно у Джона мелькнула мысль, что Шерлок, придя хоть немного в себя, скорее всего попросту сбежит: закроется в своей комнате или покинет квартиру. Не суть важно. Главное, он уйдёт от разговора и напридумывает себе всякого (да он уже, похоже, что-то вбил в свою гениальную голову! Что-то странное, раз так реагирует), и что будет дальше, только богу ведомо. Тут же некстати вспомнились наркотики. И что Шерлок называет себя потребителем. Кто знает, что случится, если отпустить его в таком состоянии? Нельзя его так отпускать!  
        
      Словно ошпаренный, Джон тут же подлетел к Шерлоку. Тот уже допятился до кухонного стола и упёрся в него. Склянки, стоящие там, жалобно зазвенели. Кажется, детектив до сих пор был не в себе и продолжал что-то бормотать. Джон постарался разобрать хоть часть из того, что говорил Шерлок. Может, его слова хоть немного прояснят происходящее?  
        
      — Специально не подходил, сдерживался… уйдёшь, если узнаешь… не хотел… случайность, ещё одна случайность… — продолжал бормотать Шерлок, и чем дольше Джон слушал, тем большая сумятица возникала в его мозгах. Было такое ощущение, что Шерлок озвучивал его, Джона, мысли. Шестерёнки в голове Джона закрутились с бешеной скоростью, но вывод, который следовал из всех имеющихся фактов, был настолько невероятен, что не мог быть правдой! Где-то закралась ошибка. Точно. Но Джон никак не мог её увидеть.  
        
      Джон никогда не умел мыслить так, как Шерлок. Джон часто ошибался с выводами. Джон это прекрасно знал.  
        
      Потому он и не верил себе, с тревогой смотря на друга и не зная, как поступить. Точнее, он понимал, что Шерлока надо как можно скорее вернуть в реальность. Где бы тот сейчас ни находился. Его поведение напоминало Джону какой-то сбой в программе, перегрузку оперативки, когда процессор не справляется с полученными данными. Может, Шерлок сейчас не мог справиться с чувствами, ведь эмоциональная сфера никогда не была его сильной стороной?  
        
      Эта догадка снова вернула Джона к его гипотезе. Невероятной. Невозможной. И такой желанной. Ах, если бы всё было именно так, но, скорее всего, он себе это только выдумал. Снова ошибся.  
        
      Джон знал, что лучший способ проверить правильность гипотезы — это высказать её при Шерлоке. Тот обязательно разложит всё по полочкам, правда, не забывая при этом сетовать на глупость и низкое IQ всех людей в целом, и Джона в частности, как источника очередного идиотизма. Только вот Джон уже научился не обижаться. Он вообще теперь просто пропускал эти все сетования мимо ушей.   
        
      — Шерлок, — осторожно позвал друга Джон. Его ладони вспотели, спину сводило от напряжения. О, неужели он действительно сейчас это скажет? Неужели решится? — поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, но… Шерлок, ты что-то чувствуешь ко мне?.. Я имею в виду, что-то большее, чем просто к другу…  
        
      Шерлок не ответил. Он замер. Он даже бормотать перестал.   
      Джон вздохнул и сделал ещё одну попытку объяснить, спросить, достучаться до друга. Его голос слегка дрожал, выдавая волнение.  
        
      — Может, мой вопрос покажется тебе нелепым… Ну конечно, покажется, кого я обманываю?.. Шерлок, скажи, я тебе… ты меня… Тьфу ты! То-чувство-что-ты-ко-мне-испытываешь-любовь? — выпалил Джон скороговоркой. По-другому у него просто не получилось, но даже от этого Шерлок неожиданно вздрогнул всем телом, и Джон осознал, что тот понял его.   
        
      А раз друг не начал сразу опровергать высказанное предположение, то, скорее всего, в этот раз Джон попал в точку.  
        
      Это было невероятно. У Джона от мысли, что, возможно, он не ошибся, сразу перехватило дыхание. Он никак не мог поверить. Он так и не верил, пока Шерлок не дернулся в попытке уйти, но ведь Джон был военным, так что успел схватить Шерлока за плечи, предотвращая бегство. От прикосновений рук Джона Шерлок снова вздрогнул и прикрыл глаза, но уже больше не пытался смыться.  
        
      На какое-то время в комнате повисло молчание, которое где-то через минуту нарушил тихий и какой-то обречённый голос Шерлока:  
        
      — Ты теперь съедешь. — Это не был вопрос, это была констатация факта, словно он никак не мог поверить, что всё может закончиться иначе.  
      — Шерлок, — выдохнул Джон. Его сердце билось где-то в горле. Ладони горели от ощущения тепла, исходившего от тела друга. Дышать было тяжело. — Шерлок…  
        
      Шерлок влюблён.  
      Шерлок его любит.  
      Шерлок любит его, Джона.  
        
      Счастье осознания накрыло Джона с головой. Так не вовремя. Надо ведь ещё разобраться с ситуацией, донести до гения, что никуда он не собирается, что чувства взаимны, что незаметно Шерлок проник в сердце, а затем и в душу сурового армейского доктора. Интерес и восхищение сменились влюблённостью, а потом и любовью…  
        
      Не зная, как ещё показать Шерлоку, что чувствует, Джон медленно потянулся к его лицу и, не давая опомниться ни себе, ни ему, поцеловал.   
        
      Поцелуй получился какой-то очень робкий, несмелый. Лёгкое касание губ, словно порхание бабочки. Нет, бабочки поселились в животе. Миллионы бабочек. И Джон был уверен, что прогнать их не получится, даже если он захочет. Но он не хотел. Пусть. Это даже приятно.  
        
      Шерлок не ответил на поцелуй. Он вообще застыл, одеревенел, превратился в статую самому себе… Он не поверил. Не понял. Его логика сбоила. Перебои начались давно, и с каждым новым прикосновением к Джону, с каждым случайным поцелуем сбоев становилось всё больше, пока сегодня их количество не перешло в качество. Пока их не стало настолько много, чтоб вызвать замыкание системы.   
        
      Шерлок не думал. Совсем. В голове было на удивление пусто. Впервые за многие годы. И только где-то на периферии сознания билась одна-единственная мысль: Джон. Джон. Джон. Джон. Джон.  
        
      — Ты меня поцеловал, — вдруг сказал Шерлок. Слова зарождались, минуя сознание, иначе он не стал бы констатировать очевидное.  
      — Да, — согласился Джон, смотря на Шерлока с интересом и… теплом? Нет, это показалось. Этого не может быть.  
        
      — Это не было случайностью.  
      — Да.  
        
      — Что, — голос дрогнул. — Что ты хотел этим сказать? — Шерлок не был уверен. Когда дело касалось чувственной сферы, ему всегда помогал Джон. Он — проводник света. Он — всё.  
      — Догадайся, гений, — хмыкнул Джон. Кажется, теперь его начало забавлять происходящее.   
        
      — Раз это не случайность, то ты намеренно поцеловал меня, — от волнения голос слегка охрип, но Шерлок совсем не обращал на это внимания. Какая ерунда! Сейчас было важнее докопаться до правды.  
      — Правильно. — Джон улыбался. Почти незаметно. От его улыбки тепло разлилось по всему телу Шерлока. Она успокаивала, возвращала возможность мыслить логически.  
        
      — Ты не собираешься съезжать, — голос Шерлока постепенно обретал характерную для него уверенность.  
      — Дальше, — подбодрил Джон.  
        
      — Ты… ты испытываешь ко мне чувства более глубокие, чем мог бы испытывать к другу. — Шерлок сам не верил, что может сказать такое, но…  
        
      Джон улыбался ему, теперь — широко и открыто. А глаза смеялись.  
      — Правильно, гений.  
        
      От слов Джона теперь уже у Шерлока перехватило дыхание, напряжение наконец оставило детектива. От облегчения ноги вдруг стали ватными, и пришлось схватиться за Джона, чтоб не упасть.   
        
      Джон всё понял. Прекрасный, невероятный Джон, что всегда спешит на помощь. Он поддерживал Шерлока, пока тот приходил в себя. Да и после, даже почувствовав, что слабость прошла, не отстранился.  
        
      — Что с тобой было? — тихо спросил Джон, поняв, что Шерлок наконец-то в порядке. Боже, как он волновался. — Мне показалось, у тебя мозги вот-вот закипят, словно их засунули в микроволновку.  
      — Фу, Джон, что за сравнение! — поморщился Шерлок. — Хотя в основном ты не ошибся, — тут же признал он. — Надо же, два правильных предположения за час! Скоро сможешь самостоятельно раскрывать преступления! — хмыкнул под конец Шерлок, и Джон рассмеялся. Тепло, заразительно…  
        
      Но смех внезапно оборвался, стоило только Джону посмотреть на Шерлока. От одного взгляда на улыбающегося друга, на его сияющие насмешливые глаза снова стало трудно дышать.   
        
      Джон почти неосознанно подался вперёд и снова поцеловал Шерлока. Мягко, не настаивая. И в этот раз Шерлок ответил. О боги, как же он ответил! Кажется, Шерлок был немного смущён, движения его губ были неловкие, слегка неуверенные, чуточку робкие и до невозможности чувственные. Настолько, что у Джона против воли вырвался стон, и он ещё крепче прижал к себе своё невозможное счастье.   
        
      Они продолжали целоваться, пока губы не начали болеть, а голова — кружиться от недостатка кислорода. Они уже не понимали, где заканчивается один человек и начинается другой. Они полностью растворились в ощущениях.   
        
      Наконец, Джон отстранился. Надо отдышаться. Хоть дышать и скучно (сейчас Джон был склонен согласиться с Шерлоком), но необходимо. Они же сейчас дышали так, словно только что гнались за бандитом, их лбы соприкасались, глаза были закрыты. Они обнимали друг друга и вовсе не были уверены, что когда-нибудь смогут расцепить эти объятия.  
        
      — Шерлок, — прошептал Джон, слегка отдышавшись, но так и не открыв глаз. — О боже, Шерлок… ты в порядке? Ну, я имею в виду, что…  
      — Я в порядке, — лаконично перебил его друг (или уже больше, чем друг?), тоже шёпотом.  
        
      — Давай присядем, — предложил Джон. От переживаний у него уже ноги подкашивались, было трудно стоять. Слишком много всего и сразу, слишком всё нереально.   
      — Хорошо, — покладисто согласился Шерлок и повёл друга к дивану, где они снова переплелись конечностями, словно нуждаясь в подтверждении происходящего.  
        
      — И что теперь? — тихо спросил Джон. Ему было страшно начинать подобный разговор, но больше мучиться неопределённостью совсем не хотелось. Намучился уже. Напереживался. Он же мужчина. Он должен знать. Он выдержит всё, что скажет ему Шерлок.   
      — М-м-м? — вопросительно отозвался детектив, требуя больше данных.  
        
      — Ну, в смысле, мы. Что теперь с нами будет?.. Ты… И я… Что дальше?  
      — Как всегда, красноречив, — фыркнул Шерлок. Джон немного разозлился, и это помогло ему наконец-то правильно сформулировать вопрос:  
      — Отношения. В каких, по-твоему, мы теперь отношениях?.. Кто мы друг другу?  
        
      — А чего ты хочешь? — Шерлок ещё крепче прижал Джона к себе, словно тот мог попытаться сбежать. Боже, да куда бежать-то? И зачем? Джон сам был готов навсегда срастись с сидящим рядом… — Друзьями мы остаёмся, конечно, это никогда не изменится, но… А как далеко ты согласен зайти? До брака, конечно, ещё далеко, любовниками мы пока ещё не стали, но, надеюсь, это всё-таки произойдёт, и как можно скорее… Джон? Джо-о-он, ты чего?  
        
      От речи Шерлока у Джона сбилось дыхание. Он не верил, что Шерлок готов зайти так далеко. Брак? Неужели? Одно только это предположение выдавало серьёзность намерений друга, и от осознания этого становилось жарко. Кровь прилила к лицу, и Джон тут же спрятал его у Шерлока на плече — ещё не хватало шуточек, что он краснеет, как девица.   
        
      — Я согласен на любовников… М-м-м… Лучше только говорить "партнёров", наверно, — не поднимая головы, ответил Джон куда-то в ключицу Шерлока. Голос прозвучал немного выше, чем обычно, и это с головой выдало его волнение.  
        
      Шерлок замер, а потом осторожно поцеловал Джона в макушку — туда, куда смог дотянуться губами. Больше они не произнесли ни слова. И спать Джон в этот день отправился в комнату Шерлока. Сегодня они просто уснут — слишком многое случилось за день, слишком устали, слишком переволновались, но Шерлок и Джон теперь были уверены, что всё у них впереди, и потому торопиться не следует.   
        
      Тем более что ожидание и предвкушение тоже по-своему сладки и желанны.


End file.
